


【希寡】Painkiller

by HoursHunter



Series: Fuck'em All [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, 漫威
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoursHunter/pseuds/HoursHunter
Summary: 饱受偏头痛所扰的黑寡妇在夜晚来临之前，找惊奇队长寻求帮助。





	【希寡】Painkiller

偏头痛的毛病是自从那个响指打响才开始犯的。查不出原因，是那种如同摆锤一下又一下敲击座钟的闷痛，对比黑寡妇过往的经历来说并不算难熬，只是烦人，容易令她陷入思绪不明的晕眩里——而她宁可疼痛来得更尖锐些，至少还能时刻维持清醒。

时值傍晚，昏黄的微光洒下来，清清冷冷的，毫无暖意。罗曼诺夫在凌乱的桌子上摸索抓到了止痛药的小瓶子，倒出几粒或是十几粒，反正也吃不死她，不如说吃死了反倒更好？她就着水杯吞下去，有阴影自斜后方铺过来，偏头去看时飞在空中的超人正推开落地窗踱进来，同她打一声招呼：“嘿，娜塔莎。”

丹佛斯全身的光芒敛去了，抛去一个存储盘。罗曼诺夫双脚还搭在桌上，只轻松地一抬手便握在手里，又听对方说道：“你要的东西，我在N7820星球上拿到的，也许有机会。”

惊奇队长拉开对面一张椅子坐下来，顿了顿：“但说真的，复制无限宝石这种事……”

“我知道。”迄今为止被罗杰斯泼了够多的冷水，罗曼诺夫轻笑一声，便打断了她的话，随手把那个存储盘放到一边，“反正试一试也没坏处，这事已经不能更糟了。”

面对黑寡妇略带嘲讽的口吻，丹佛斯只是眨眼一笑。“不……我只是想说，你有需要我帮忙的尽管开口。”惊奇队长握起拳头，而那指节之处发着亮，“我愿尽绵薄之力。”

语气是很忠诚的，连带着丹佛斯脸上的笑意也是坦荡而正直的，放松交叠双腿的姿态让罗曼诺夫有一两秒的失神，再反应过来时只能挑个笑：“谢谢。”丹佛斯侧了侧头，注意到黑寡妇的心不在焉，便递个关心的句子：“你还好吗？”

_那两人是完全不同的。_这一点罗曼诺夫还不至于分不清。

强大的、自信得无坚不摧的爽朗笑容从来不是希尔的表情之一，同理，丹佛斯也绝不可能拥有那双透彻的、冷静得波澜不兴的湛蓝色眼睛。止痛药尚未起效，很多模糊不清的记忆滑过，罗曼诺夫摇一摇头，揉一揉额角，绿眼睛眯起来，又去调整呼吸，试图以多年的间谍经验去遮掩许多复杂的、波翻浪涌的心绪。

黑寡妇再开口时问了一个突兀的问题： “你谈过恋爱吗？”

对方愣了片刻，虽然有些涉及隐私，但丹佛斯本来也不是很在意这些事的人，思索了一会便坦然回答：“只有一次。很久以前，还在读军校的时候。”

她卷着鬓角的金发，露出有些怀念的神色。

“对方是同学，那是我在部队里第一次违规。他后来退役了，和原本的未婚妻结婚了。”她摊一摊手，说着自己都要大笑了，没有意识到说得其实有点太多，“我知道这方面来说我不像女孩子，没有那么多敏感神经，别嘲笑我。”

罗曼诺夫只是听着，然后跟着笑起来，对惊奇队长的恋爱经验浅谈不予置评，回答的反是最后一句：“对超级英雄来说，这是好事。”

“看来饱经沧桑的超级间谍果然经验丰富？”

丹佛斯语带调侃，而罗曼诺夫摇摇头，起身，是往她的位置步过来的方向。“并不，”那双绿眼睛有些失焦的空茫，“相信我，不要动感情，那样最好。”

她们距离颇近，罗曼诺夫站着，丹佛斯坐着，后者微微扬起下巴，就这么看着对方。丹佛斯直觉感到罗曼诺夫的话不止于此，安慰的话压在喉头，却又不知从何说起。黑寡妇拥有着不老的容颜，然而此时此刻，眉梢眼角在逆光之下被泡软，表情却是疲惫又苍老。“我相信。”丹佛斯稍有困惑地点头，口吻依旧诚恳，“目前没有那个打算。”

“Good. ”罗曼诺夫露出一个微笑。魅惑的、漂亮的、危险的、忧虑的，“坚持这个想法。”

丹佛斯听见她压低的嗓音，而那两片薄唇蓊动着，便贴了过来，若有似无的嗓音被一个吻咽了下去，是方才重复的一个音节：“Good. ”

这事对罗曼诺夫来说是自欺欺人，对丹佛斯而言不过只是顺水推舟。填补空虚、满足需求、又或是那双绿眼睛之后隐瞒的其他，丹佛斯无从得知，唯一能确信的是黑寡妇的确把自己逼上了几乎要引颈自裁的绝境，做了之后要是能帮她一把，那便也不坏。吻是如此热烈，唇与舌，唾液与体温，在狭小的口腔内壁交换与缠绵。丹佛斯的舌尖扫过罗曼诺夫的齿列，被后者吞咽着含住，收驰的力度和细微的搅动都说明超级间谍精于此道，有一股痒意沿着昔日空兵的小腹蜿蜒而上。

罗曼诺夫在换气间隙吻上丹佛斯耳廓。她把那缕金发拨到耳后，沟壑和孔洞都舔弄得巨细靡遗，近在耳畔的水声敏感得令丹佛斯几近晕眩：“……嗯、呃……等等、娜塔莎……”

“Call me Nat. ”黑寡妇是在赤裸裸地勾引，毋庸置疑，“你可以把那身外星人制服直接脱掉吧，卡罗尔？”

黑寡妇坐在惊奇队长的腿上，拉开了紧身服的拉链。罗曼诺夫牵引着那只手抚至她的胸前，循循善诱地令对方玩弄自己。她的腰肢扭动着，磨蹭着，丹佛斯很快便察觉到对方滚烫的水流在自己腿上浸开一片水泽。她不觉得罗曼诺夫此时是情动的，甚至谈不上欲望和需求，只是为了确认什么而例行公事。但丹佛斯没问出口。

她们赤裸地滚倒在办公室的地毯上。夕阳已经没入地平线，微弱的光线在落地窗前铺开一片，而黑寡妇骑在惊奇队长的腰间，再俯身去咬对方轮廓清晰的锁骨。

“我想要。”红发女人简单粗暴地说，幸而还足够清醒，没把含在唇边的另一个名字顺口说出。

那双琥珀色的眼睛染了点水色，困惑与欲望三七分，动作仍然带着点半推半就的犹疑。她的金发散开来，嘴角勾起的笑容自带天真坚强的温暖气场。

_她不是希尔。_

罗曼诺夫沉重地换了一口气，轻笑一声，伸手抚上那张脸，再去捂住那双眼，开合的双唇贴在丹佛斯的耳畔，哑声说道：“操我。”

“Yeah. ”丹佛斯没有挣扎，只轻微应道，“放轻松，Nat. ”

柔软的掌心按住了她的眼，剩下的事情便全凭本能。丹佛斯一只手去圈黑寡妇的颈项，从指尖到指腹揉过对方脊梁，腰窝，再到臀瓣，另一只手去堵她腿心泛滥的山洪。视野仍旧一片漆黑，上位的黑寡妇蹭着，吻着，咬着她的胸口，含着她的乳房，动作越发迷乱，却始终没挪开那只手。是什么情趣吗，或者是黑寡妇勾引的惯用伎俩？

还是，_因为姿态过分难堪而不愿意被人注视？_

丹佛斯在快感的颤动间轻微叹了一口气。

罗曼诺夫的秘穴吞吐着丹佛斯的双指，在前者的扭动之下几乎贯穿到底。丹佛斯勾动着她紧绷的内壁，又用拇指去揉她阴唇。有电流从尾椎窜上黑寡妇的脑后，暂时麻醉了她该死的偏头痛，而在那一刻的黑寡妇听到了惊奇队长极尽温柔的请求：“吻我好吗？”

她看着被自己捂住眼的卡罗尔·丹佛斯，鼻梁之下的双唇甚至扬起一如既往疏朗的笑意。_她的确不是希尔。_罗曼诺夫把那个名字再度咽下，随即低头去吻她。

在她们接吻的那个刹那，黑寡妇终于抵达。

有一瞬间的理智断线，思绪空白，视野里唯一能看到的是那抹干净又清凉的深蓝色调。透彻的天空蓝，冷静的湖水蓝，沉稳的墨水蓝，被欲望主导后载沉载浮的海蓝，被怒气压抑着极尽克制的冰蓝。那双眼睛仿佛近在咫尺地注视着她，她震惊着自己能回忆起希尔如此细微的表情和目光，然而很快便被身体牵引着下坠，直至落入一个滚烫的怀抱里。

丹佛斯的体温高得像火炉，暖融融地灼烧着她。_而希尔就总是很凉。_那个出生在寒冬的女人，即使她们同时泡着一缸雾气蒸腾的热水，指腹贴上去也只是微温的热意。稍低一度的低温，一如那双藏蓝色的眼睛，清清爽爽，干干净净。

**别想了，卡罗尔****·****丹佛斯不是玛丽亚****·****希尔。绝不是。**

罗曼诺夫微微睁开了眼睛。捂着对方的那只手不知何时松开了，于是苍绿色便与琥珀色同时相遇。天已经完全黑了，只能看到彼此双眼里的微光。薄汗沿着彼此肌肤相贴的空隙汇入身下地毯，她们紧密地拥抱，惊奇队长和黑寡妇都拥有漂亮紧致的肉身，轮廓优美的肩胛，傲然挺立的双峰，刻画着肌肉纹理的小腹。丹佛斯用那只被打湿的手去勾勒着这一切，直到情欲渐次退去，那双琥珀色的眼里便只剩下了压抑的困惑与叹息，再度递上一句关心：“你还好吗？”

感情与安慰，支撑与依靠，丹佛斯从来不擅长这些，但有一种野兽般的本能让她感知到被需要，而她便在这里。

黑寡妇摇摇头，吻吻她嘴角：“我想我该说一句谢谢。”

“不必。”丹佛斯真的笑了，咬一咬黑寡妇湿漉漉的乳尖，又不轻不重地揉过她的臀，“你简直是……我的天。”

那笑声相当单纯：“世界上有多少人能活着跟黑寡妇做爱？”

罗曼诺夫饶有兴味地一笑：“想再来一次吗？”

“就算再来一次，也是我骑在你脸上。”丹佛斯很坦然地耸了耸肩，大笑几声，“我还湿着呢。”

罗曼诺夫扑哧一笑，用膝盖顶了顶对方腿心。“鉴于你刚才的表现，”那个高潮之前的吻，“这个请求也不是不能考虑，Cap. ”

丹佛斯搂着黑寡妇的手紧了紧，压制住了超级间谍新一轮的勾引：“看来该说谢谢的还是我了？”

“不客气。”罗曼诺夫毫无愧意地受了，半张脸埋在丹佛斯颈侧，“各取所需，互惠互利。”_无关感情。_

沉默如期而至。罗曼诺夫在表明立场，这只是一次互助，一场游戏，不存在关系建立，亦没有一一对应。这不坏，或者说其实最好，至于更深层的事，她本来就帮不上忙，而黑寡妇想必也不用她帮忙。丹佛斯蹭了蹭对方的脸。

“你以前也跟你的同事们……”她在斟酌用词，把原本想要挑明的史蒂夫·罗杰斯的名字略去了，“这样去各取所需？”

若罗曼诺夫得知惊奇队长心里猜测的名字是另一个队长，大概白眼会翻到后脑勺。“并不，”她轻笑一声，“我以前的私人关系不是这样。”

丹佛斯挑了挑眉：“我猜你以前谈过恋爱？”

罗曼诺夫抬了脸，去吻那双好奇又迷茫的琥珀色的眼。

“谈过，只有一次。是一个致命的错误。”

止痛药仿佛已经失去所有效用，快感过后疼痛又开始爬上神经末梢，再度陷入她最讨厌的半昏半沉的状态里，开口的嗓音是很低沉的哑：“小孩子才谈情说爱。”

即使是丹佛斯也能看出绿眼睛背后被割裂的伤。“你不是小孩子了。”她只能顺着话接下去。而对面的黑寡妇轻笑一声：“的确不是。”

罗曼诺夫的唇往下游走，咬过颈侧，舔过锁骨，吮过乳尖，卷过肚脐，“所以成年人只做不爱。”

她下潜，再下潜，埋入丹佛斯双腿之间，后者便仰着脸发出一声混合着情欲和心痛的叹息。

肌肤再度在身体上搓出滚烫的热度，黑暗掩盖了她们彼此交合的身体，交叠的心跳声没有共鸣，琥珀永远调不出天青，灰飞烟灭的人甚至都没有办法去怀念。

“你说得对，”丹佛斯模糊地说，抹过了罗曼诺夫眼角的湿润，“我们都是成年人。”_很抱歉只能帮到这里。_

罗曼诺夫的吻顿一顿。“Good. ”额角的钝痛被缠绵的温度泡软，她闭上眼，重复的嗓音低低哑哑的：“**只做不爱。**”

夜还很长。在响指过去的五年里，罗曼诺夫和丹佛斯的一夜情有且仅有这么一晚。

而她们都知道这不过只是镇痛罢了。


End file.
